1. Field
The following description relates to a coil structure and a wireless power transmitter using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless technology, various wireless functions range from the transmission of data to transmission of power. Recently, non-contact type wireless charging technology capable of charging various portable devices has become an issue.
However, in wireless power transmitting technology according to the related art, there are numerous constraints and requirements to smoothly perform charging. That is, in transmitting and receiving power wirelessly, there are limits such as a limited transmission distance, a restrictive position relationship between a transmitter and a receiver, and the like. Therefore, there is a limit in that a wireless power charging may be substantially performed only if a wireless power receiver is positioned toward a specific position or a specific direction of a wireless power transmitter.
Meanwhile, wireless power technology has been applied to various portable devices. Therefore, a demand exists for wireless power charging technology capable of efficiently performing charging even in various environments and changing conditions.